


She Was Beautiful

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> She was really beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Beautiful

“Open your eyes and look into the mirror Hermione.” Regulus commanded as he continued to thrust into her.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the woman looking back at her. The sheen of sweat coating her body from her activities glistened in the candle light only added to her beauty. It couldn’t be her though, she wasn’t a pretty girl. 

“Now do you see how beautiful you are?” he whispered into her ear as he thrust harder, and deeper into her.

She shivered. She had always liked it when he whispered like that into her ear.

“Look back at the mirror Hermione. Look at how beautiful you look when you come undone for me.”

Hermione looked back to the mirror in front of her. The woman she saw was being pounded into by her lover, and had began to tremble.

_ She _ was trembling. The intensity of her orgasm shocked her, and as she threw her head back in pleasure she agreed that the woman in the mirror was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

  


  



End file.
